Forum:Fishman Islands potential Demise
In Chapter 601 (Which i didn't think was out till next week by the way), we find out from Madame Shirley that By his hand (Luffys), Fishman Island will be destroyed. Personally, I think that his presence on the island will cause a rift between 2 of the Emporers, Big Mom (As i'm pretty sure Lola from the Thriller Bark arc is her daughter and will therefore be friendly towards Luffy) and Kaidou or the potential new Yonkou. What are everyone elses thoughts? Either on this or on the chapter in general? 10:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) well madame shirley doesn't necesarily say that it's luffy, she just says that it's someone wearing a straw hat so maybe another charachter will apear wearing a similar hat The way the arc is heading, I'm pretty sure Luffy will actually destroy Fishman Island on purpose. Remember the Fumi-E (sp) thing Hodi's crew was doing? He was basically forcing them to either reject Otohime's ideals or leave the island. I think the reason Jinbe didn't want Luffy attacking Hodi is that he wanted him to go through with his Fumi-E (sp) plan. Basically FI needs to stop being apathetic and Jinbe figured Hodi's plan would do the job. My guess is that the citizen's will choose to stand up for Otohime and migrate like she wanted after Shirihoshi displays her power and gives a speech or something. This will leave Hodi and his gang in charge of FI which Luffy will end up destroying because of them. The catch is the fishmen will most likely be okay with it and see it as more of a "materializing their resolve" type of thing. Flaminghedge Talk 01:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :The destruction of the island means the Mer and Fish men will be forced to migrant. that much I do acknowledge. One-Winged Hawk 13:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : ::My theory is a bit of a stretch, but it does explain a lot of things, so I like to think I'm on the right track. Also I predict that Luffy will be seeing Big Mam very soon seeing as how he (most likely) will destroy FI - her source of candy. So if Big Mam is Lola's Mom, Nami's paper is reeeally going to come in handy. Flaminghedge Talk 05:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::That sounds like a really good theory and makes a lot of sense. I'd never thought of it that way .J>B :: ::i also think big mom might come in,but defenitly not kaidou,oda wont show us the 2 of the remaining emperors just like that The Humaniod Typhoon 07:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) im not sure this is soming that 'really needs a response' but im going to write it anyway. i was rereading the fishman island arc and had a thought, what did Madam Shyarly really see all it shows us is an image of Luffy in smoke and flame. from that all you get is that he was there. so heres my theory luffy in new world hears of an attack on fishman island and goes to stop it, but fishman island is already destroyed when he gets there. if Madam Shyarly saw more than just an image of Luffy and saw him actually destroying fishman island id say it more like a kick in the arse to go and live in a fishman kingdom under the sun theyve all dreamed of. Wolf Counsel, Rafer